jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gavin Terrik
=History= Early Life Malcolm Rennoh was born on Corellia as the son of mandalorian warrior Jayzin Rennoh and corellian spacer Katrin Halikar. His mandalorian father raised him like a mando child due to the frequent absence of his mother. They lived on a farm not far outside of Coronet but Mal always dreamt of more then a farmer's life. When Mal was 12 he saw his father killed while he was out on a mission with him, and it was then he started accompanying his mother on her ship. When Mal was 15, his mother left him on the farm while she went to Kessel on a spice run. While she was gone her ship was attacked and scuttled by pirates who left no survivors. Now orphaned, Mal inherited the farm and his parents decent wealth which was kept in a trust to be given to him in full when he turned 21. For the next two years he kept up on the farm but when he turned 17 he enlisted in the UFFW army, seeking adventure. Miltary Service At age 17 Mal joined up with the legendary 57th Uplanders, famously known as "The Balls and Bayonets brigade" and served with distinction in multiple campaigns. During basic he distinguished himself as a marksman with pistol and rifle as well as hand to hand and knife combat. This prowess, undoubtedly due to his father's mandalorian training, got him accepted as a commando when a Special Forces drill sergeant, another mando named Tantos Skirata, got a look at his file and requisitioned him to be a part of the 57th's first commando team, known as Wolf Squad. Tantos took him under his wing in what was considered to be an almost fatherly way and Mal excelled in every training scenario. When the squad was officially formed, he was given the rank of Staff Sergeant and command of what would become one of the best known and highly decorated commando squads in the Federation. He received numerous commendations for prowess and valor, including the coveted first class bloodstripes for a classified action, and was offered a commission and career options. Mal, even though he had enjoyed his time, was ready to move on, so after 8 years in the service, he left to pursue a spacer's life. Captain of Tranquility Now age 25 and having inherited all his parent's money, Mal decided to undertake his mother's trade, running cargo of various levels of legality to planets around the galaxy. He put his money into buying and refitting and old Firefly class Mid-bulk transport that he called Tranquility. He gathered a crew and began a four year career traveling and getting into all manner of trouble. During his travels he participated in a variety of activities, including running guns and aiding various resistance movements. On one spice run, his ship came under attack from pirates and was destroyed, though he escaped with most of his crew. After the ship was destroyed, Mal and his crew parted ways and Mal returned to his family farm on Corellia, his life of adventure seemingly over. Life dirtside and discovery For the next two years Mal lived as a farmer, using what was left of his money from spacing to buy seed and a CK-6 swoop. He mostly stayed around the village nearest his home. But would occasionally go into Coronet to break up the monotony. He fell into a bit of a depression, fearing the life of adventure he had always wanted was over barely after it began. One day, while in Coronet, he was approached by Jedi Master Wrix Windoo, who had felt his force presence, and told him that he believed he could be a jedi. Mal, who had never known anything about being force-sensitive, was skeptical, but agreed to go to the Jedi Academy in Coronet for a midi-chlorian test. When the test came back, he was discovered to have a midi-chlorian count of 8400, which Master Windoo told him was good. Master Windoo offered him a spot as student at the academy, which Mal, seeing the chance to once again escape the doldrums of farming, accepted, becoming an apprentice of the Corellian Jedi Order. =Personality and Traits= Mal is a restless spirit, filled with the adventuresome nature of his warrior father and spacer mother. Most of his life decisions have been in pursuit of the elusive something more. He longs for adventure, and can be a bit of thrillseeker. However, he is loyal and honorable, and protective of those he calls his friends. He, like many soldiers, is a bit blunt and crass, with a weakness for smoking cigarra's and drinking. He is incredibly brave, and skilled leader of men, the combination of which earned him first class bloodstripes during his time in the army. Skills Mal was trained to be a mandalorian warrior by his father, but due to his father's death, never went through verd'goten, instead shipping out with his mother, and catching a serious case of wanderlust. He is an expert shot, and skilled hand to hand fighter, with, as a CO once said, "a gift for getting back up". He is also an accomplished pilot and natural mechanic, having souped up Tranquility far beyond its stock specifications. Equipment Mal carries his father's custom mando ripper everywhere, feeling naked without it. He also carries his father's beskar knife, and owns his father's custom mando assault rifle. Also in his possession is his father's armor, but he never wears it. Since joining the CJO, he also possesses the standard green training lightsaber issued to all students. =Behind the Scenes= Mal was originally inspired by Malcolm Reynolds of the television series Firefly, created by Joss Whedon. He has through additional inspiration departed a great deal from the original source material. Parts of his backstory, such as the name of his unit and his ship are used in tribute to that original inspirational moment. There is also a lot of myself in this character, perhaps more then any of my others. Mal Rennoh is played on JVS by Dan Daugherty. Category:Characters Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Category:Padawans Category:Males